amor sobrenatural
by Mia-sakura-himesama
Summary: Mikan quiere a Natsume, ella es una estudian transferida nueva. Natsume un vampiro la quiere también, y están comprometidos ¿que deparara a este divertido amor sobrenatural?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna-san estoy algo deprimida ya que no pude ir a un lugar que quería ir y estar también cerca del chico que me gusta pero bueno será otro día, esta idea me agarro derepente cuando vi la porta de un manga en un blog y ding dong pensé en Mikan y Natsume.**

**Mikan: ¿de que se trata?**

**Yo: bueno principalmente es ecchi**

**Mikan: *sonrojada* Eh!**

**Natsume: *sonrisa arrogante* nice**

**Yo: OH, OH, OH, OH **

***Natsume se acerca a Mikan por detrás***

**Misaki: Mia-chan no tiene Gakuen Alice si no Mikan y Youichi serian hermanos.**

**Yo: cute!**

* * *

**Info de caracteres:**

**Mikan Sakura: es una hermosa y seductora chica, ojos color avellana y pelo castaño hasta la rodilla. Conoce desde siempre a Natsume los que lo hace tener un gran vínculo, también son prometidos por sus padres. Ella adora mucho a Natsume lo que la hace hacer cosas vergonzosas sin darse cuenta, su mejor amiga es Hotaru y su primo es Ruka también conocido, como novio de Hotaru. Tiene tres hermanos Persona, Tsubasa y Youichi.****Casi siempre tiene en la cabeza un par de orejas de gato del color de su pelo y en el cuello un collar con una especie de campanita blanca que le regalo Natsume. Tiene 16 años, adora cantar y bailar.**

**Natsume Hyuuga: es un chico que las chicas describen como caliente y actitud fría, ojos carmesí y pelo desordenado negro. Quiere mucho a Mikan a un que no lo demuestra mucho, es su novio y esta comprometido con ella, tiene un hermana llamada Aoi de la edad de Youichi. Tiene una especie de collar que es en realidad la piedra alice de Mikan. Tiene 17 años.**

**Hotaru Imai: es una chica estoica y hermosa, ojos violetas y pelo corto negro, su novio es Ruka siempre lo chantajea pero aun que no lo demuestre lo quiere mucho. Tiene un hermano que se llama Subaru, que es medico. Tiene 16 años, adora el dinero y el chantaje, su mejor amiga es Mikan.**

**Ruka Nogi: es un chico caliente con actitud principesca, pelo rubio corto y ojos azules zafiro. Su novia es Hotaru, la conoció cuando tenia 5 años desde entonces la ama. Su prima es Mikan la quiere como una hermana ahí veces en la que respectivamente se llaman nni o nne (hermano mayor o hermana mayor) por diversión. Su mejor amigo es Natsume, tiene 17 años.**

* * *

Prologo:

Estoy llegando, estoy llegando. Natsume, Ru-chan y Hotaru espérenme ya estoy llegando. Ya estoy en la puerta de Gakuen Alice, esperando que abran las puerta que me darán lugar para volverlos a ver a todos, me desprendí una cinta del pelo y me detuve uno minutos a observarla en mi mano, la solté y vi como se fue yendo en la espesura del cielo con mi pelo levantándose con el viento. La cinta se enreda en un árbol de Sakura, mire las rejas esas no se mantendrán cerradas para siempre y cuando se abra…

Yo entra para volver con ellos.

Escuche un chirrido, felizmente entre adentro e vuelto a la escuela, e vuelto a Gakuen Alice, escuela de criaturas sobrenaturales y alices.

También conocida como una escuela para genios, los pétalos de Sakura me rodean con mi pelo balanceándose, sonrío y murmullo: e vuelto estoy en casa.

Los pétalos fueron girando a mi alrededor, mire el cielo demasiado temprano para el, fui acercándome con tranquilides ya que aun era de noche mientra iba acercándome en lo lejos se avisto el amanecer con cada paso estaba mas cerca. Que depara en esta misteriosa escuela sonríe con interés.

Espero que fuera interesante.

* * *

**Yo: prologo hecho **

**Mikan: *ruborizada***

**Natsume: *acercándose a los labios de Mikan* ¿por qué sonrojarse?**

**Hotaru: *sacando fotos***

**Ruka: no se olviden de comentar ^u^**

**Ah estoy con ganas leer algo y esto me topo esto en la memoria yo ya estoy pesando ideas para seguir mi otra historias tengan paciencia, estoy pensando hacer mas adelante otro tipo de parejas o una trivia, pero seguiré por ahora con la historias que tengo ahora.**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

**Ohayo minna-san me dio una idea y pum decidí empezar a escribir espero que les guste algunos personajes serán medio OCC pero espero que igual les guste, me estoy casi convirtiendo en un gato por lo perezosa que estoy pero igual intentares ponerme al día con las historias. Pero igual mi escusa sigue siendo la misma la escuela, me acabo de dar cuenta que son una de las mas jóvenes en mi curso, y estoy pensando como paso eso. También estoy re triste por un pequeño mal del corazón el muy baka del chico que me gusta me rechazo sin saber quien era yo. **

**Mikan: *sonrojada* o-ohayo**

**Yo: Mikan esta rarita **

**Natsume: *sonrisa* Hn**

**Hotaru: prefiero no saber lo que piensa Hyuuga**

**Narumi: siiii! mia-chan no tiene Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

PVO MIKAN

Fui a la oficina de mi tío Kazumi, el dueños de la escuela, el ya sabia que yo venia por que si no tendría que despertarlo eran la 6 AM bastante temprano para que alguien se levantara no pero igual el siendo el directo tenia que estar levantado primero por si sucedía algo. Me explico las cosas, me dijo donde era mi departamento, estoy emocionada quiero ver a Natsu-kun ahora. Me dio mi uniforme y me dijo que llamo a alguien para que me mostrara cual es mi habitación me dijo que la conocía ¿quién será?

De repente escuches que alguien toco la puerta, mi tío dijo que pase me re sorprendí Natsume estaba enfrente mi bueno en realidad en la puerta, fui corriendo a abrazarlo pero en el ultimo segundo se corrió del lugar y me golpee la cabeza.

Yo: Natsume meanie! hace un año que no nos vemos y no me dejas abrazarte

Natsume: baka!

Pero ante que siguiera ablando lo logre abrazar intento quitarme pero yo estaba bien aferrada ^u^ el tío tosió para llamar nuestra atención, pero igual no me solté. Los dos vieron lo terca que era y lo dejaron a si no mas, me dijo que nosotros también éramos pareja. Me despedí de mi tío y me fui con Natsume, a un no me había desprendido, pero es que hace mucho que no lo veo.

Yo: Natsume ase tiempo que no nos vemos ahora que lo pienso ¿donde es mi habitación?

Natsume: baka! ¬¬ Tu habitación esta al lado de la mía

Yo: nani! No puedo creerlo *o*

Natsume: *sonrisa arrogante* espero que no estés pensando venir a la noche a violarme

Yo:*sonrojado * Natsume no hentai!

Natsume: entonces suéltame de una vez

Yo: no *pucheros*

Llegamos a la habitación por tristeza tu ve que soltarlo, abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio mi tío y después arrastre a Natsume para que pasara. Estaba feliz hace tiempo que no estábamos justos, a un que a veces parecía un pervertido lo quería, además yo era su "doncella" que quiere decir que era su fuente y prometida, su sangre predilecta era la mía. Habían puesto mis cosas como la pedí, estaba feliz parecía mi anterior cuarto, Natsume se había ido a sentar en la sala de estar y estaba viendo lo canales desinteresado en la televisión, yo estaba tan a ir donde estaba pero tenia que ir a cambiarme. Me arregle un poco poniendo me la crema con brillos para el cuerpo que siempre usaba con olor a fresa después de bañarme, me pregunto que estará haciendo Natsume ¿estará aun aquí? Bueno mejor dejaba de pensar en ello y continuaba arreglándome. El pelo lo deje suelto y por supuesto con mis neko-mimi, hubo una vez en la que Natsume se comió un chocolate y nos había que dado encerrados en mi habitación su modo pervertido se mostró, por lo menos lo único que logro sacarme fue unos pocos besos (NA: si quieren la historia me lo dicen) tengo que admitir que tener puesta una orejas de gato y el disfraz haciendo juego no ayudo mucho. Me puse el uniforme de la escuela me gusto y a la vez me avergonzó, el uniforme era lindo pero me daba vergüenza como sobresalía mi pecho (NA: jo, jo, jo perdón Mikan pero recuerda que esta historia es ecchi) por que tengo que tener una copa D, no entiendo por que tu ve que tener también un novio pervertido, comprobé si tenia echo todo y salí de la habitación. Natsume estaba inspeccionando no se que. ¡Un momento ese es mi álbum secreto! Espero que no vea la ultima foto ¡oh no! La encontró, que suerte que es laminada y aprueba de fuego *.*, entre como que no había visto nada. La foto era una que había sacado cuando estaba durmiendo se veía tan lindo que no me pude resistir, además su pijama roja le queda tan dulce, se la tome cuando estaba durmiendo en mi casa (NA: si quieren la historia comenten).

Yo: Natsume ¿Qué haces?

Natsume: donde con seguiste esto *muestra la foto*

Yo: *carita tierna* gommen Natsume pero es que te veías tan tierno

Natsume: planeando violarme cierto polka *sonrisa* sabes que no opondré resistencia *guiño*

Yo: pervertido *cara roja*

Salimos de mi habitación, al instante me pegue otra vez a su brazo estarás pensando que soy algo pensada bueno en realidad se puede decir que sí pero no soy como las perras con mucho maquillaje, Natsume ya sabia nomás era para llamar su atención, y era una costumbre. Sentí que unos labios calidos contra los míos, me ruborice seguro ahora parecía un tomate pero le reste importancia, era un beso tierno pero a la vez feroz me mordió el labio, yo en respuesta abrí mas la boca. Cuando nos separamos a ambos nos faltaba la respiración, Natsume tenia algo que me atraía automáticamente a el, tenia siempre un olor característico a chocolate y menta.

Por los pasillos no había casi nadie ya seguramente ya estaban la mayoría de las personas en sus respectivos salones, nos detuvimos en un puerta tenia escrito 2-b, desde adentro se escuchaba un alboroto, Natsume me señalo que me quedara aquí hasta que viniera el profesor. Justamente un minuto después un tipo con un tutu rosa y una remera amarillo chillón con volantes y unos zapatos plataforma vino caminando hacía mi y me dijo que mi profesor y se llamaba Narumi , mentalmente me pregunte si de verdad era apto mientras me caía la gota de sudor.

Me dijo que esperara y que me avisaría para entrar, escuche como se calmaba el ruido un poco y escuche que Narumi-sensei decia que entrara. Mi entra entre visualice mucha expresión chica con cara de celo, chico hormonales con rostros colorados y con corazones en los ojos, Natsu-chan durmiendo y Hotaru haciendo una se sus invenciones.

Yo sonriendo dije: Ohayou minna-san soy Mikan Sakura espero que nos podamos llevar bien ^-^ *cambia a aura tenebrosa* se meten con mis amigos y no volveran a ver la luz del sol *vuelve a su aura normal* ^w^

Narumi: o-okey Mikan-chan ya que eres pareja de Natsume te sentaras con el PERIODO LIBRE!*sale dando saltos*

Yo note que Hotaru habia dejado su invencion y de repente agarro su bakagun, sabia lo que estaba por venir y sentí como salían 18 balas seguidas pude esquivar todos pero casi me cai con la ultima bala.

Yo: mouuu! Hotaru asi saludas a tu mejor amiga TwT

Hotaru: baka

Rápidamente fui abrazarla me lo permitió por unos segundos me retire rápidamente por que con otro ataque de ese tipo estaba segura que no me salvaría del todo. Mientra iba hacia donde estaba sentado Natsume algo me detuvo fije mi mirada en la causa un chica de mi edad pelo corto rubio fresa y ojos fríos me miraba con una cara de celos y repugnancia como si ella fuera superior a mi (NA: ya sabrán quien es ¿no? Es la bich ¬¬ arruina todo) no me inmute y solté con facilidad su agarre. Pero igualmente se volvió a interponer en mi camino con una cara de enojo e de notar que su apariencia era "llamativa" tenia la camisa desabrochada casi era visible su sostén, su chaqueta tenia desabrochado dos botones de arriba y su falda esta muy corta con un pequeño viento seguramente se podría ver completamente su ropa interior.

Yo: algún problema?

La chica: grhh zorra tú no mereces sentarte con Natsume-kun ¿Quién te crees? Yo la reina de la escuela Luna Koizumi no permitiré esto

Yo: ja ja ja ja tu! Reina? Ja ja ja *riéndose a mas no poder* será la reina de las p*tas

Koizumi: grrh! Como te atreves?! Zorraaa!

Yo: es la verdad tetas falsas, un súcubo debe tener dignidad y no mostrarse como lo haces tú *se empieza a crear un aura de batalla*

Natsume se despierta y mira la escena causada.

Natsume: Mikan para *vos calmada sin emociones*

Yo automáticamente volví mi vista a el y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, fui saltando hasta Natsume y me abrace a su brazo, el no opuso resistencia y nos quedamos ahí por el resto de la hora.

* * *

**Yo:wii! Por fin termineee! **

**Natsume: por fin ¬_¬**

**Yo: meanie**

**Mikan: *rubor***

**Hotaru: no esta mal ¬.¬**

**Listo! Primer capie echo, ahora a empezar el segundo! Y terminar el quinto de la otra historia ^-^ iré adelantando lo mas rápido posible por que dentro de poco me mudare y no tendré Internet por un tiempo O.o por eso adelantare ahora y veré si mas adelante puede subir algún otro capitulo se acercan los exámenes finales pero estaré a fui aquí también para no decepcionarlos.**


End file.
